Lost Canadian TV Station IDs
This is the list of lost Canadian TV station IDs Just like Philippine Station IDs Present channels CTV * CJOH-TV News "Ottawa News Leader" when 3D effect flashing effect OTTAWA NEWS LEADER when ident shines announcer saying CJOH-TV News Ottawa News Leader This same font CJOH-TV CTV NEWS fades in On the blue background when seven note CTV News fanfare (2002-2004) (Originally seen cdotz86 known Chris Dotzert account) Now is gone. * CFCN-TV News "Experience Trust" when the city background become Jocelyn Laidlaw and Barb Higgins and Darrel Janz and David Spence presenters when CFCN-TV CTV NEWS fading in announcer saying CFCN-TV News Experience Trust This same as 2001 CTV Local News jingle (2003-2004) * MCTV "CTV News" (1998-2001) On the same background 1998 CTV News graphic * CFPL-TV "BBS" On the same background while BBS Productions logo Does have CFPL-TV fades in Dave Devall saying This is CFPL-TV A part of Baton Broadcasting System (1994-1995) * CFTO-TV "CTV News" (2002-2004) * CJOH-TV "CTV News" (1998-2001) * CKCO-TV "CTV News" On the same background 1998 CTV News graphic when CKCO-TV CTV NEWS fades in (1998-2001) * CTV News carrying "Lloyd Robertson" and "Sandie Rinaldo" (2001-2008) * CTV News Tom Clark (2001-2008) * CKCK-TV "CTV News" Tara Robinson (2001-2004) Same as CTV News ident. * CFCF-TV "CTV News" Talent On the blueish background 2004 CTV News graphic This same 2004 CTV News short bumper jingle (2004-2005) * CKCO-TV "CTV News" Talent (2009-2014) On the 2009 CTV Local News graphic fades into presenters. * ATV News (2001-2004) * CFCN-TV CTV News (1998-2001) On the same background 1998 CTV News graphic where Barb Higgins and Darrel Janz presenters * Jessica Holmes * Kaley Cuoco * Tanya Kim * Ben Mulroney and Tanya Kim (which as left Tanya Kim now Danielle Graham) when red background CTV text fades in * CTV News Lisa LaFlamme (2002-2009) * CTV News Ottawa Carol Anne Meehan and Max Keeping presenters (2005-2009) * MCTV "CTV News" (2001-2004) * MCTV "CTV News" (2004-2005) * CTV News Southwestern Ontario This same 2004 CTV News short bumper jingle (2005-2009) * CFCN-TV "Tuned into You" On the same background 1992 CTV graphic when starts chorus CFCN Tuned into You (1992) * CJCH-TV "ATV CTV News" When the same 2004 CTV News short jingle Similar to MCTV and CFCF-TV jingles to news bumper (2004-2005) * CTV News Saskatoon when the same 2004 CTV News short bumper jingle (2004-2006) * CTV News Saskatoon when the same as 2004 alternate CTV News short jingle (2006-2009) Look like CTV News Newsbreak in Atlantic * CFCN-TV "CTV News" when the Barb Higgins and Darrel Janz and Jocelyn Laidlaw weekdays at 5 and 6 Announcer saying CFCN News Experience Trust The same alternate 2004 CTV News short jingle (2004-2005) Look like in Atlantic * CTV News Calgary Same as alternate CTV News short bumper jingle (2005-2009) Look like in Atlantic. * CTV News Calgary Same as alternate CTV News short jingle (2009-2014) * CFRN-TV "CTV News" Talent (1998-2001) * CFRN-TV "CTV News" Talent (2001-2004) * CFRN-TV "CTV News" Talent (2004-2005) * CTV News Edmonton Same as short CTV News jingle Look like Ottawa and Sudbury (2005-2009) * CTV News Edmonton Talent On the same 2009 CTV News graphic which as new CTV News jingle (2009-2014) * CKCK-TV "CTV Square" (1992-1994) Announcer saying From Saskatchewan You're Watching CKCK-TV. * CTV "Salt Lake City 2002 Olympics" (Lee Marshall saying You're watching CTV Proud sponsor to Olympics Games) (2002) * CTV "Athens 2004 Olympics" (Lee Marshall saying You're watching CTV Proud sponsor to Olympics Games) (2004) * Christmas (better quality version) (1992) * CFCN-TV Calgary "Tuned into You" (chorus version) (1991) * CKCK-TV "Tuned into You" (1991) (Note: The footage seen CKCK-TV 50th Anniversary back in July 2004) * CKCO-TV "CTV News at Noon" (2004-2005) (Note: The short version using 2004 CTV News theme) * MCTV "CTV News at Noon Talent" (2004-2005) * Richard Burgi and Andrea Bowen * Degrassi: The Next Generation * Maple Leaf (2002) * CJOH-TV "CTV News at Noon" Talent (2004-2005) (Note: The bumper version using 2004 CTV News theme) * CFCN-TV "CTV News at 5 Jocelyn Laidlaw" (2010-2014) Announcer saying CTV News Calgary weekdays at 5 with Jocelyn Laidlaw * CJOH-TV "Here for You" without 30 years text Also without 1961-1991 text (1991) * CFCN-TV "Tuned into You" (different music) (1991) * CJOH-TV "Here for You" (instrumental different music) (1992) * Kelly Ripa * CJOH-TV "Merry Christmas" (1990) * CJOH-TV "Here for You" (long version) (1992) * CKY-TV "CTV News" Jon Sauder (2004-2005) (FOUND) * CKY-TV "CTV News" Gord Leclerc (2004-2005) * CKY-TV "CTV News" Gord Leclerc (2011) * CKY-TV "CTV News" Manitoba Number One Newscast (2001-2005) * CTV News Winnipeg (2014) * CTV News Winnipeg (voiceover) (2017) * CTV News Calgary at 5 "Ian White and Jocelyn Laidlaw" (2016) * CTV News Calgary at 5 "Jocelyn Laidlaw" (February-November 2014) * CJOH-TV "Happy Easter" (1988) * CTV News Kitchener (2014) (Note: The previous music was used) CBC * CBC/Radio Canada (1998) "Bob Boving" announcer saying This is CBC * CBC/Radio Canada (1986) with different music announcer saying This is CBC * CBLN-TV Southwestern Ontario (1992-1994) * CBC Olympics (2010) Global * Balloon (1997-2001) * Christmas (1997-2000) * 25 Years (2002) * Christmas (2002) OMNI Television * TBA!!! CFMT-TV * TBA!!! CTV Newsnet (now CTV News Channel) * Hellicopter * Nighttime * Daytime * Dan Matheson * Weather * News and Weather Citytv * TBA!! CH/E! * TBA!!! YTV * TBA!! Teletoon Retro (now Disney Channel Canada) * TBA!! CHEK-TV/CHAN-TV * TBA!!! TVOntario * TBA!!! Access Network * TBA!! SCN * TBA!! TQS * TBA!! Radio Canada * TBA!! TFO * TBA!!! CFTK-TV/CJDC-TV * TBA!! Thunder Bay Television * Long version On the green background TBTV fades in or out then TBTV THUNDER BAY TELEVISION fades in Announcer saying Serving Thunder Bay Ontario You're watching Thunder Bay Television (2002-2005) Seen the sign-off around back in 2002 preceding the Canadian anthem. CJBN-TV (known to CJTV-TV) * TBA!! Category:Lost Canadian 'Media